Do You Remember When?
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Together all these years, with all the memories we've saved..do you remember them, Mattie?  -short Greytalia fluff-


_A comfortable old age is the reward of a well-spent youth. Instead of its bringing sad and melancholy prospects of decay, it would give us hopes of eternal youth in a better world._  
><strong>-Maurice Chevalier<strong>

Alfred gives a soft smile, the crinkles in the corners of his eyes as well as other areas were now long time friends of his, as his finger caresses the weathered photo in his hand. Proud shoulders back straight, never forgetting his time spent in the military, he made his way from the kitchen table towards the window. It overlooked the backyard, which was filled with elegant blossoms nurtured by a beloved hand. It took a moment for the tired eyes to search out the object of his affection, but finally he spotted them. With a dry chuckle, he should have known Matthew would be tending to his tulips.

When the sliding door opened wide, Matthew turned his head slowly towards Alfred. The adored, serene face which he loved so much came into sight, and it made Alfred feel as lightheaded as the first time they met. Matthew gave a soft smile as Alfred approached, straightening up gingerly. "Hey you. What's wrong?"

Padded slippers whispered over the grass as Alfred made his way towards him, face alight with a smile and his hand behind his back. He kissed Matthew on the temple, holding his head against him with his free hand for a few moments and sighed in contentment. His voice was weaker now, but still contained that fire which Alfred knew all about. Clearing his throat, his own voice wasn't as boisterous as it once was, Alfred murmured, "I just was looking through a few things in storage, and I found a few photo albums. So I brought a few boxes up-"

Matthew swatted him lightly in his side, glaring over his bifocal lenses. "You know you shouldn't be lifting such heavy boxes! I told you to let me help you, so your back-"

Another kiss to the cheek silenced Matthew as Alfred revealed the picture he held, one arm secure around Matthew's waist. "This is what I found, an old black and white one of you. Do you remember when this was? I do...years ago, when we were young and carefree." Alfred laughed, a dry, quietly bemused one. "When I think back out it...it's shocking when you realize how long it's been." Matthew looked down to the photo, and saw that it was the one they took when they were standing outside their first home. He was leaning up against their new car, one that Alfred named and polished every single day. "There were more too," his arm tightened slightly, "all through the years we've been together."

"So many years, so many memories we've made together," Matthew whispered, smiling to the picture now. "The years truly have been good to us, haven't they?"

"We may not be as active as we once were; age has made us slow, and changed us," Alfred ran a hand softly over Matthew's soft, pure white hair to end up cupping his cheek. "You have white hair now, but Mattie, you're just as gorgeous as the first time I met you."

Looking up into the tender, weathered face, Matthew felt a blush colour his cheeks. He ran his hand over Alfred's cotton sweater, feeling his thinning arm beneath. Alfred felt much colder lately, and he had to wear slightly thicker clothes to remain warm. "I do remember, Al. I remember when we first met in 1945,and how my life completely changed. You made me see the world in a completely different light, complete with a new array of colours.." The sparkle of silver around Alfred's neck shone in the light, making Matthew reach out and run a finger over the smooth face. He knew without even looking at the back that it read off his own information. Matthew smiled and gave a small laugh. "I remember the night you proposed to me in secret, how we exchanged our dog tags as rings. I remember how you promised to always remain by my side, and that..." Matthew's voice failed him for a moment, making him clear his throat faintly. "That you'd fall for me all over again on each new day."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew and pulled him closer, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Holding him close, Alfred gave a small hum as the comforting, fragile form fit perfectly between his arms. "You know what else I remember, Mattie?"

A faint "what" against Alfred's neck was heard.

"I remember _love_." He pulled away so that he could rest his forehead against the other's, hands linked at the small of Matthew's back. "Each time I go to bed, I close my eyes happy. I know that if I happened to die, it would be alright. I would be okay with that because I'm with you. I will die loving you, Matthew. Knowing that you're mine will make me die happy," he gave a breathless chuckle.

Shaky hands reached up and tenderly cupped either side of Alfred's face, and soon wet violet eyes met sky blue. "I've always loved you, Alfred. Even during all those times we fought, of the times we almost gave up, did give up...but we would always come back together," Matthew gently kissed the corner of his mouth before drawing away once more. "Life led us together, and nothing will keep us apart. I want you to know this, Alfred F. Jones: if you leave this world for the next before me, I will be joining you very soon afterwards. You won't be able to miss me, I'll be the one in red," Matthew gave his adorable, barely audible giggle.

Alfred laughed and shook his head, moving his hands up to cup Matthew's shoulder blades, their foreheads touching once more. "And I'll be the one standing there, on the lookout, waiting for you to come home to me. I'll be the one with the smile in blue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello! This just kind of hit me while I was listening to Yellowcard the other night. Gotta love long lasting relationships~ Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
